


Shuichi Befriends Monodam

by Anonymous_Cupcake



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Because plot, Friendship, Gen, Happy, Monodam deserves some love you guys, Monokuma is mentioned like once, Oma and Kaito chase each other around with sticks, thank god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Cupcake/pseuds/Anonymous_Cupcake
Summary: Saihara becomes friends with one of the Monokubs. Ft. Oma chasing Momota with a stick(Or: Monodam deserves some love)





	Shuichi Befriends Monodam

**Author's Note:**

> After being in the fandom for one month I finally wrote a fanfic to celebrate! Monodam is probably my favorite Monokub so I wanted to let him have some friends.
> 
> *this may or may not become a series*

“I-JUST-WANTED-EVERYONE-TO-GET-ALONG.” Monodam cried. “BUT-NOW-EVERYONE-DOESN'T-TRUST-ME.” The poor Monokub was hiding near the entrance to dorms, safe in the bushes. He had tried talking to everyone while they were having breakfast, hoping to lighten the mood after Monokuma told them they were trapped in the Academy (even if Monokuma wasn't allowed to start the game yet, he didn't want the students to feel scared). However he only made them feel worse, and Monokid found it hilarious. If he had a crying function, he would certainly be using it.

 

Monodam couldn't remember how long he was hiding, but he soon heard a bell, letting everyone know they had some free time. He took a peek outside, and saw two students sitting in the field, Saihara and Momota if Monodam remembered correctly. Momota was staring at the sky, telling Saihara about how he couldn't wait to go to space. The kub felt a little bit better knowing that his appearance didn't ruin their happiness. He watched the two chat for a bit before Oma chased Momota with a stick (he couldn't hear them but it sounded like Oma was dared by Iruma to do it).

 

Monodam watched Saihara laugh at the other students’ antics before waving goodbye, leaving Momota to fend for himself. The kub then thought of something. Saihara was like someone that tied a group together. “GETTING-ALONG-WITH-HIM-WILL-GET-THE-OTHERS-TO-LIKE-ME.” Monodam decided. There was however, a couple of flaws in that plan. For starters, Saihara was the Ultimate Detective, he could easily figure out Monodam’s true intentions. There was also what might happen if the others found out he was “using" Saihara to get closer to everyone. He definitely didn't want to feel an Ultimate’s wrath.

 

As Monodam tried to figure out his options, he was unaware that someone was standing next to him. “Uh… Monodam?” The Monokub looked up and, speak of the devil, Saihara was standing in front of him. “HELLO-SAIHARA.” The detective smiled at Monodam and bent down to his level. “So uh, you're not busy right now right?” Saihara asked.

 

Monodam blinked (well, he was pretty sure he did anyways) and stared at Saihara. He did hear that correctly, right? Saihara wanted to spend his free time with  _ him _ ? “WHY-HANG-OUT-WITH-ME? YOU-HAVE-MANY-OTHER-OPTIONS-LIKE-MOMOTA-OR-AKAMATSU.” Saihara looked back at where he was sitting earlier with Momota. “Could you see us from over here?” A little embarrassed, Monodam slowly nodded. “Ah, I was just curious, that's all. But the reason I want to hang out with you is because I want to understand you better.”

 

Saihara must have noticed how confused Monodam was. Why would Saihara be interested in Monokuma’s offspring? The detective kept explaining. “I had tried talking to Monotaro and Monophaine but they weren't interested in talking to me. And then I thought it'd be easier talking to you since Monokid and Monosuke are out of the question.”

 

“BUT-WHY-BE-INTERESTED-IN-US?” Saihara gave Monodam a tiny smile. “When you came by while we were eating, we were all scared. Angie thought you were going to give us a reason to kill someone since that's what her God, uh Atua I think, told her. I know, it was a crazy idea but everyone was so certain... ” Monodam listened intently as Saihara tried to explain how he wanted to hang out as an apology for how the others acted. He was also aware of how this would be a good opportunity for Saihara to possibly learn more about Monokuma (though it's highly unlikely Monodam would actually give up that information).

 

In the end, Monodam accepted Saihara’s invite, seeing how he had wanted to spend time with Saihara. Since the detective was already heading to the dorms, the two decided to hang out in Saihara’s room. Monodam noted how simple his room looked, except for an odd shelf near the bed that had a couple Monokuma plushies. God, he hated them with a passion, why should his pops get all the glory? The Monokubs were just as likable as him!

 

“I guess the plushies  _ do  _ look out of place.” Saihara noted. The kub broke his gaze from the shelf to look at the boy, he looked a bit… sad? Crap, he already messed up.

 

“WHY-WOULD-YOU-KEEP-THEM-AROUND?” Monodam asked. Saihara rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, Akamatsu found a couple and didn't want them so she gave them to me. I kind of like some of them.” The boy took one off the shelf and showed it to Monodam. The plushie had a yellow backpack that was similar to the one Akamatsu wore. The kub recognized it, his pops said it was a “limited edition” or something. “I-THINK-THAT-PLUSHIE-IS-A-RARE-ITEM.”

 

“Well if that's true then I must be very lucky to have it.” Saihara said as he put the plushie back. The boy sat on his bed and motioned for Monodam to sit with him. “Well… I uh…” Monodam noticed how quiet Saihara was. Perhaps spending time with him was a bad idea?

 

“I don't really know what to talk about.” Saihara finally said. “WE-CAN-TALK-ABOUT-WHATEVER-TOPIC-YOU-WANT.” Monodam replied. Saihara looked relieved and the two decided to talk about whatever had came to mind. Monodam would never say it around the other Monokubs but he was having fun. He had learned a lot about Saihara and his talent, as well as his theories on how to befriend Oma (all Monodam could do was wish him luck).

 

After telling Saihara some of his own stories, the doorbell started ringing nonstop. “I'm coming!” Saihara yelled as he got up to get the door. As soon as the detective unlocked the door, it swung open and someone fell on top of him. Monodam got off the bed to get a better look at who it was. “Waaahh! Saihara, I thought I was done for!”

 

The someone who fell on Saihara was, of course, Oma. The supreme leader was crying (Monodam was sure they were fake) and was clinging to Saihara. “G-get off me Oma!” Saihara exclaimed. This made Oma cry harder and start yelling about how mean Saihara was. “PLEASE-STOP-OMA. SAIHARA-IS-NOT-A-MEAN-PERSON.”

 

“Well of course I know that!” Oma said, giving up on his “woe is me" charade. “I just wanted to see how he'd react.” Oma got off of Saihara and helped the detective up. “Why did you want to see me?” Saihara asked. “Well duh!” Oma cried. “Don't you remember me hitting Momota with a stick? Well long story short, he grabbed a bigger stick and then started to chase me. It was so exhausting, he didn't stop chasing me for so long! He's pretty fun to mess with.”

 

Monodam watched Saihara sigh. Oma was a difficult person to understand, always lying and hiding his true feelings. Perhaps that was why Saihara wanted to befriend him. Oma suddenly got up in Monodam’s face. “Wow! I can't believe you let a Monokub inside your room Saihara! Maybe you're the traitor and you're telling Monodam about your murder plans!” Saihara shook his head furiously. “That's not it! I just wanted to talk to him.”

 

“WHY-WOULD-SAIHARA-BE-A-TRAITOR?” Monodam asked. Oma smiled wide as he gave his response. “While I was hiding from Momota, Monokuma told me that there was a traitor hiding amongst us, ready to kill someone if no one decided to commit murder! I'm not planning on dying so I'm trying to scope out who the traitor might be!”

 

Saihara looked terrified at the thought of someone being a traitor. Despite knowing that there  _ might  _ be a traitor, Monodam felt bad seeing Saihara scared. “THERE-IS-NO-TRAITOR. MONOKUMA-WANTS-TO-TRICK-YOU.” Oma snickered at the kub’s response. “Wow, I never thought the Monokubs would be so great at lying! No matter, this’ll just make the game much more interesting.” After Oma seemed to have gotten whatever he wanted, he said his goodbyes and left, only for the two to hear the sound of him screaming and someone yelling about a stick.

 

Thankfully, that seemed to cancel out the bad effect Oma’s words had on Saihara because the boy started laughing as he shut his door. “Momota certainly doesn't give up.” Monodam found himself laughing along with Saihara as the two tried their best to continue their chat. They didn't chat for long since Saihara still seemed hung up on Oma’s words. Mondoma decided to take his leave and Saihara hang out with the others.

 

“Thanks for hanging out with me.” Saihara said. “IT-WAS-NO-PROBLEM. I-HAD-FUN.” Monodam replied. Before leaving, Saihara asked Monodam a question. “Was Oma right? About there being a traitor? I mean, I'm not doubting you but I just…”

 

“HE-COULD-HAVE-LIED-ABOUT-MEETING-MONOKUMA. I-AM-POSITIVE-THERE-IS-NO-TRAITOR.” After hearing Monodam’s response, Saihara seemed to lighten up. “Thank you, Monodam. Have a good day!”

 

\--

 

“H-hey Monodam!” Monodam turned around and saw one of his siblings, Monophaine come up to him. “Why were you in Saihara’s room?” “HE-INVITED-ME-TO-HANG-OUT.” Monophaine smiled and gave her brother a hug. “Aw, I'm so proud of you! You're breaking out of your shell and making friends!” Monodam didn't know how to respond. After all, hanging out with someone one time didn't mean you became friends with them. However, when Saihara invited him to hang out the next day, Monodam was proud to say he had someone who he could call a friend.


End file.
